Scorpius likes Harry Potter
by BlackFlash3003
Summary: Scorpius likes Harry Potter. Harry Potter is nice and he saved the wizards and he has bright green eyes and he speaks funny and his Daddy always makes fun of Harry. His Mummy always says that Daddy likes Harry and Daddy would just choke on what he was eating or drinking and then he would say „I do not".


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the cover image, it is made by

Written for The Star Challenge - Shaula

Scorpius likes Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is nice and he saved the wizards and he has bright green eyes and he speaks funny and his Daddy always makes fun of Harry. Mummy says he should be nice to Harry because he is "The boy who lived" or something like that, but Scorpius could not understand why is living such a good thing a person could do – he was alive, he was a boy, so why wasn't he called "The boy who lived"? He asked Daddy one time about this but he just laughed, messed up Scorpius's hair and only said "Potter survived a bad bad curse". Harry doesn't like it when Daddy calls him Potter but Daddy would just smile his weird smile that auntie Pansy called a "Sneer" and say it was for old time's sake.

His Mummy always says that Daddy likes Harry and Daddy would just choke on what he was eating or drinking and then he would say "I do not". Scorpius thought it was childish of him – you could tell he liked Harry so why wasn't he telling the truth? He would get punished for lying, but it seems that for Daddy it's okay. The first time she told him that he was drinking a glass of water and he spit it out all over Mummy. Scorpius laughed out loud and his Mummy told Daddy he could "Go fuck himself" when she thought he was not listening. What is fucking, anyway?

The first time Harry came visit he said it had something to do with the awesome work his Daddy makes – he is in Harry's team of four people and he put the Awrors – or what were they called? (he had to ask his Daddy again) - back together when they were hurt. Harry came with blood flowing out of his nose and said it would not stop and Scorpius was afraid, but Daddy just laughed and waved his hand at Harry and the blood stopped. Scorpius didn't know much – even though his Mummy would praise him and say he was a bookworm just like Daddy was when he was young – but he knew enough to know that Daddy did wandless magic and it seemed that Harry also liked wandless magic because he smiled at Daddy and said "You're the best". It was when Scorpius started liking Harry for the first time. Harry met him several minutes later after Daddy introduced Mummy to Harry and Harry said he had read in the papers that Daddy was divorced. Scorpius figured out he was referring to the divorce his Mummy and Daddy had – Daddy had explained it to him as "We love each other very much but we decided that we should get a divorce because I am not attracted to your mother." His Mummy snorted and told Daddy to shut up and explained it a second time "Scorpius, dear, me and your father love each other and care deeply for one another but we will get a divorce because we want to also love other people. We will stay in this house and one day we might tell you that me or your father have a boyfriend." Daddy told Mummy that he said the same thing and she laughed at him and Daddy started tickling Mummy – it was Daddy's favourite torture - and Scorpius thought that nothing happened. Only that it did. Mummy and Daddy stopped kissing in the kitchen in the morning and Scorpius was very grateful for the divorce because the only difference he saw was the „No more kisses" thing.

And then Daddy introduced Scorpius to Harry taking a very straight face – the one auntie Pansy would say it was the „I have a stick up in my ass" face (what was an ass?) and she also said it was Daddy's prideful face. Scorpius beamed for three days straight because Daddy was so proud of him that he got a stick "up in his ass". Harry smiled at him and told Scorpius that he had his Daddy's eyes. How could he imply that Scorpius had stolen Daddy's eyes? Daddy's Newt Eyes were stored in the Lab and Daddy said it was forbidden to go in there. So Scorpius told Harry that he did not steal anything and Harry took Scorpius in his arms and said that he also got his Daddy's temper, to which Mummy laughed.

Harry left that day and he came back one week later when Mummy and Daddy invited him to dinner and when he found out that Daddy was cooking and he made a face like a fish out of water! Daddy is a great cook and Harry said so himself. They just talked adult stuff but Scorpius saw that Harry always laughed at Daddy's jokes.

Since then, Harry would come once a week and Daddy would say to Harry that it was too often but then Mummy and Harry would just laugh at Daddy. Harry called his Daddy Draco and Scorpius once asked him what it meant and he said that it meant dragon and that it was a great name fit for a brave man like my Daddy. He didn't know Daddy was listening in the kitchen but Scorpius saw that it made Daddy very happy to hear Harry say that.

It was only one time when Scorpius was mad at Harry. Auntie Pansy came to visit and she asked Daddy if he was „shagging" Harry and his Daddy would say it was none of her business. Scorpius saw that she knew a lot more than she let out – auntie Pansy always knew more than she let out – and he came to ask her what was about Harry and Daddy and auntie Pansy said that Daddy loves Harry and then Scorpius thought that Daddy didn't love Mummy anymore so he started crying. Auntie Pansy was very kind and she explained to him that Daddy loved Harry as he liked that little girl Rose Weasley at school (Daddy would always snort at that and Harry just laughed at him, but auntie Pansy understood him) and he loved Mummy as he loved her – as family. Then he understood so one day he went to Harry and asked him if he was his Daddy's boyfriend but Harry just choked on air as Daddy did all the time and Scorpius was angry at both of them for lying and he told Harry that Daddy loved him and that he thought that Harry loved him too and they should stop lying because Mummy would punish them both for it.

So after his conversation with Harry he went to Daddy and told him that he loved him and then Daddy said that he did too and they kissed and Scorpius fled the room, half happy that he was rid of the world's biggest liars and half angry that Daddy started kissing again (when he did he would make this weird sounds like Scorpius did at ice-cream).

After they kissed Harry started coming everyday and he moved in. The only difference it made was that Daddy would complain about Harry's mess, his hair and his usage of Daddys apricot shampoo. Harry would call Scorpius „Scorp" and he would protest but then Harry would take him to fly on his broom and Scorpius would forgive him. Mummy also found a new person to kiss (his name is Blaise) and even though he got double the kissing (eww!) he knew that Mummy and Daddy were so very happy.

One day Harry took him to Rose Weasley's house and encouraged him to tell her how he feels. He then told Rose that he thought that she was pretty and that she was smart and she smiled and took his hand. When Daddy found out, he only looked at Harry with „The Sneer" and said „No fucking for you tonight". He also said that to Harry when Harry told him before his first day at Hogwarts that it was okay to be sorted in all the Houses and then he got sorted in Gryffindor like Harry! Auntie Pansy only gasped and mocked his Daddy for being mad at Harry and she bought him a book named „How to be evil 101" and Mummy, Harry and Blaise all laughed and Daddy just glared at them and said that Harry was sleeping on the couch tonight (is that supposed to be a punishment? Cause Harry looked very upset and Blaise, Mummy and auntie Pansy only laughed even more). Mummy and Blaise got married and they bought him for his birthday a Firebolt 3. But he liked Harry and his Daddy's gift even more: they made an alive dragon small for him and told him he could keep it! He said that it was beautiful and Harry shook his head and said that his Daddy was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen, to which Daddy had actually blushed and smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen!

So Scorpius Malfoy really did like Harry Potter.


End file.
